


All These Kidnappings And Only You Quoted Star Wars

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Porn, M/M, Past James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter is in college, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sexual Content, blind tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony's a superhero, but he likes getting rescued by someone other than himself every once in a while. And Spiderman was so funny about it that he wonders if the friendly neighborhood Spiderman was attached.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176
Collections: RarePairs_1, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	All These Kidnappings And Only You Quoted Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark bingo: S1-Arc Reactor
> 
> Originally this was going to be longer with Tony telling Peter that he was Iron Man and Spiderman's identity getting revealed in an angsty sort of way, but I couldn't figure out how to do the ending so here we are XD
> 
> Anyways, Peter is younger than Tony by like a decade but decidedly NOT underage. The past Tony/Rhodey is mentioned a couple times in narration, but it's not a Major Plot Point or anything.

Tony felt the air rush out of him as someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the line of fire faster than was humanly possible. Or at least unenhanced humanly possible. He was trapped between an alley wall and whoever had grabbed him. He started to struggle; if he could just move his arm he could activate his gauntlet and-

“My name is Spiderman, I’m here to rescue you,” the person said. 

Tony stopped and looked where it sounded like his face might be incredulously. “Did you just quote Star Wars at me?” 

“Uhm, maybe?” his rescuer-- Spiderman, apparently-- said sheepishly. 

Tony laughed despite the danger they were currently in-- not that it was anything out of the ordinary, really. “That’s one off the bucket list. For all the times I’ve needed rescuing, no one’s ever said that to me. Disappointments, the lot of them. Even Iron Man’s fallen short on that one.” 

Spiderman half-stepped back in shock, enough to give him space, but not so far that he was in danger again. “ _Shit_ you’re Tony Stark. Oh my god I’m so sorry, did I hurt you? Oh sweet jesus, I did, didn’t I? Please don’t sue me, I’m sorry, I don’t really make enough at my job to handle that. Not that I think you would sue me over an accident,” he hurried to assure him, “I mean, unless I really deserved it, but even then, I-. Jesus fuck.”

Tony shook his head, still smiling widely. “I’m fine, but maybe you should focus on the guys with guns.” 

“Huh?” Spiderman said, as if he’d actually forgotten about them. Maybe he had. Tony’s been told that he tended to have that effect on people, and Spiderman seemed to be a fan. “Oh! Right. Bad guys, I’m on it.” 

That was the first time they met, but certainly not the last. It took Spiderman a few tries to get over his fangirling-- not just over Tony, but over the Avengers in general. Apparently he’d been a fan before getting his powers, and while he didn’t know it was _Tony_ inside the armor, Iron Man having been created by him was more than enough to create some excitement there. 

Tony blinked in surprise when Spiderman talked about his web shooters acting up at the end of a rough battle. He could see the outline of him through his helmet and walked towards him. “They’re tech?” he asked. “Not part of you?” 

“Uh, yeah. I mean, no, not part of me. Christ can you imagine if the webs were actually coming out of me? That’d be kinda gross. Would I have a limited amount, like spit? Ew now I can’t get the image out of mind: Spiderman, spitting webs at criminals since 2014.” 

Tony shrugged, the shoulders of the armor moving with him so Spiderman could see the movement. “You can swing by the Tower if you want. Mister Stark can take a look at them.” 

“Really?” Spiderman asked, excitement evident in his voice. 

“Yep. Jarvis will let you in. Do you need a ride?” He could feel the team staring at him, but he ignored them. 

Spiderman didn’t do the same, glancing at the rest of them before nervously laughing off his offer. “Thanks but I’m fine. The subway’s a block away.” Tony was personally offended at the suggestion, but Spiderman waved them all goodbye as he took off, not giving Tony a chance to convince him otherwise. 

“Are we offering every random superhero a ride now?” Clint asked incredulously. 

“Just the ones Iron Man has a crush on, I think,” Natasha said, feigning disinterest. 

Steve sighed, turning to him. “Iron Man…” 

“I know, I know, check with the team next time. You got it Winghead. And I don’t have a crush on him, Mister Stark does,” he added. Tony would be damned if Iron Man was pining after his boss’s boyfriend. Not that Spiderman and Tony were together. At least, not yet. Never let it be said that Tony doesn’t know what he wants. 

“Seriously?” Clint asked, looking insultingly disbelieving. Hm. He’d have to work on that. 

Tony shrugged again. “Let’s go home.” 

It was a couple days before Spiderman came by the Tower, clinging to the outside wall and knocking as Tony passed, making him jump, a hand coming up to shield his arc reactor on habit, the other still on his cane. “What the-” 

“It appears Spiderman has dropped by for a visit, sir,” Jarvis provided helpfully. 

“Oh. Let him in J.” 

Tony heard a section of the glass-- well, technically not glass but a bulletproof transparent mixture-- slide open, followed by the light landing of feet. 

“Sorry Mister Stark,” Spiderman said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s not often I get people knocking on the eightieth floor window. What’s up?” 

“Um, Iron Man said I could drop by?” 

Tony nodded. “Right, but I’m assuming you have a reason?” 

“I was actually uh, hoping you’d take a look at my web shooters? I fixed them from the last fight, but, well. I’m not gonna pass up on an opportunity for Tony Stark’s advice, y’know?” 

Tony laughed and turned around to head to the elevator, waving for Spiderman to follow him. He felt Spiderman fall in step next to him. “You know Spidey, after saving me the other day, I would have looked at them then for you. You didn’t need to wait for a gilded invitation.” 

Spiderman huffed. “Well I didn’t know that, did I? It’s not like you said anything, and I wasn’t going to assume.” 

Tony didn’t know what to make of that, so he ignored it. “Did you make them yourself?” 

“Yep! You should’ve seen the first version. A tragedy to science; I’m embarrassed that I even made them.” 

Tony chuckled as they entered the elevator. Jarvis started bringing them down to the workshop without any prompting because he was a good little AI. “That’s how it goes. Do you have any idea what the first Iron Man suit looked like?” He started rolling up his sleeves so he could work when they got down there. He looked good like this, he knew, and he hoped this shade of blue was particularly flattering-- all his clothes were flattering, of course, but he wanted this to be better than his average. Spiderman was the kinda guy Tony wanted to impress, even if it sounded like he didn’t have to do more than he already was by existing. 

“Okay, but you built that in a cave while kidnapped, I was perfectly healthy at home and it was still total shit.” 

“I’m telling you, Mark Ones always are. Besides, what are they based on? Any existing tech or just spiders?” 

“Uhm…” 

“Exactly. Even the Iron Man isn’t original.” 

Spiderman laughed. “Yeah, I seem to remember you calling it a high-tech prosthetic?” 

“Oh, you watched that?” Tony asked, sounding absolutely delighted-- but unsurprised-- at the prospect. 

“ _Everyone_ watched that. It was a thing of beauty. And what you said then is protecting all of us now, so,” he shrugged, Tony able to feel it because his arm brushed against Tony’s. 

Which reminded him, “How’s your suit? I’m told it’s just spray painted spandex.” Dangerous, even for someone like Spiderman, whose villains didn’t tend to use weapons body armor could protect against. Hopefully Spiderman was just using a thin polymer.

“It’s not spray painted,” Spiderman said, sounding offended. 

“But it is spandex.” 

He remained pointedly silent. 

“Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.” Why could people not properly dress themselves? Tony was going to have a damn aneurysm at the sheer number of superheros who put flexibility above protection. Natasha, thankfully, had never been one of them because she had a _brain_ \-- which was apparently a rare commodity in these circles. “You’re not even bulletproof, and you’re walking around in _spandex_? I’m sure you look great Spidey, but looking great while kicking ass is not the goal.” 

“Deadpool wears spandex,” he pointed out, but Tony just shook his head. 

“Your healing factor is nowhere near Deadpool’s, it doesn’t matter if he gets riddled with bullets because he doesn’t even fall over.” 

“The goal is to not get hit by bullets! I hardly ever do, anyways.” 

“Hardly ever is not never, Spiderman.” Tony shook his head. “Unacceptable. Daredevil has the same MO, but since he’s not a dumbass, his suit is-- you guessed it-- bulletproof.” But god had _that_ taken convincing. It’s like he’d been convinced that if Tony helped him out with his suit, he’d have to join the Avengers or spill his identity. “I don’t even like that Deadpool is walking around unprotected, and I _know_ he’ll be fine. You need to get some new threads pronto, gorgeous.” 

“Well not all of us have seamstress friends.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I’m a seamstress now?” 

“You made that for Daredevil?” 

He nodded. “Yep. And I’d be more than happy to make you one too. It’s kinda my thing now that I’m not making missiles and shit.” Plus it gave him a reason to know what everyone’s suits looked like without trying to claim that Iron Man had described them to him. 

“You’re Edna.” 

Tony frowned in confusion as they stepped out of the elevator and into the ‘shop. “Who’s Edna? I thought you just said you didn’t have a seamstress friend.” 

Spiderman laughed, light and happy. “No, Edna Mode from the Incredibles, she makes all the superheros their suits.” 

Tony snorted, giving DUM-E a pat on the claw when he chirped on Tony’s left to let him know where he was at. “I’m not _that_ short. You’re all just tall freaks. DUM-E, this is Spiderman. Spiderman, DUM-E.” 

“Oh,” Spiderman said, sounding delighted, “hello there.” He must have given DUM-E some sort of tactile welcome because the ‘bot squealed in joy and whirred away to grab something and came zooming back. “Um.” 

Tony collapsed his cane and set it on the far left of his table, settling down in his chair. “What did he give you?” 

“Um, an Iron Man faceplate. Buddy?” he said, obviously talking to DUM-E. “I don’t think you should go passing out other people’s stuff.” DUM-E let out a dejected beep and rolled away, faceplate drooping from his claw onto a table. “Sorry Mister Stark, I think I made him sad.” 

“He’s fine,” Tony said, but his mind was swimming with awe and something a little more dangerous. Spiderman was acting like a goddamn dream come true and Tony was five seconds from wrapping his arms around him and saying ‘mine’. “Smile at him next time he comes around and you’ll be his new favorite. You can call me Tony, by the way. Now,” he clapped his hands together, “show me these web shooters of your’s.” 

A pause. “I did not think this through.” 

Tony frowned, disappointment flowing through him, and not just at the missed opportunity of seeing new tech. “Something wrong?” 

“They’re- uh, under my suit, and, y’know, secret identity and everything.” 

Just as quickly as the disappointment came, it was gone. “That’s not a problem. Jarvis, won’t let anyone in here, and he won’t tell anyone. Right J?” 

“Correct sir. I assure you Mister Spiderman, your secret is safe with me.” 

“I dunno…” 

Tony tried to think of the best way to break it to him but figured straight-forward was the best. “Listen babe, even with your mask and suit on, if Jarvis wanted to find out who you are, he could. I’m pretty sure he knows every hero’s identity, whether they meant for him to know or not. Privacy is one of his primary protocols. Daredevil’s been buck-ass naked down here before, and I still don’t know what his real name is. Jarvis wouldn’t tell me even if I asked; I promise you’re safe.” 

“Right. Sorry,” he said, a little embarrassed. “It wasn’t anything personal, it’s just-” 

“You don’t have to explain.” 

“I want to,” he said, and goddamnit this earnestness was going to be the death of Tony. “It’s just, the last time anyone knew, it was a villain and my girlfriend, and they both wound up dead.” 

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, and was surprised at how much he meant it. Tony had a bad habit of shrugging and telling other heroes that shit happened when they said someone they cared about died. People died all the time in this business, and they didn’t have to tell every other hero-- or in his case, perceived civilian-- about their losses because _everyone_ had lost someone. But with Spiderman, he actually cared. He had a crush and he was falling in headfirst. Not to mention Spiderman was the only hero around that made a point of not killing anyone. Every time he was responsible for it, it was pretty damn obvious that he’d been backed into a corner and was riddled with guilt over it. 

“It was a long time ago. I’ve been more careful since then.” 

Tony nodded in understanding. “We can do this some other time if you want.” Not that Tony wanted to stop, mind, it just seemed like the nice thing to do. 

“No. If there’s ever someone that can handle it, it’s you, right? And it’s not like you can see my face or anything so. Just uh- give me a second.” 

Between that and when he said he was ready and set one of his web shooters on the tabletop, Tony could tell he was expecting something to happen. Of course from Tony’s perspective literally nothing had changed, so he didn’t react. 

“Jarvis, give me a blow-up. Make it visible for Spidey while you’re at it.” A 3D model of it appeared, delicate blue lines blown to large proportions for him. Tony tilted his head. “This is intricate work. How big is it?” 

“Centimeter and a half,” he said, sliding it against the table and gently pressing it against Tony’s fingers where they rested on the tabletop. 

Tony nodded, picking it up and carefully tracing its edges. “Where does it go? Right around here?” he asked, placing it in the middle of his forearm. 

“Actually it’s more,” he slid his fingers where Tony’s weren’t and moved it closer to his wrist. 

“Oh,” Tony said, softer than he’d meant, and almost involuntary. His cheeks pinked and he felt like a teenager again, interacting with Rhodey back when they’d been in love but hadn’t admitted it yet. 

Spiderman’s fingers lingered there and Tony wished he could see his expression. “Nice wrists,” Spiderman said, then winced. 

Tony caught his fingers before he could pull away entirely. He grinned where it seemed like Spiderman’s face would be. “Nice fingers. You know babe, I can’t tell if you’re blushing, it only seems fair to tell me.” 

Spiderman huffed a little laugh. “I um, am.” After a moment, he cleared his throat and took his hand away, somewhat jerkily, like he was uncomfortable. 

Tony’s smile faded and turned back to the hologram. “Sorry. So uh, placement right here, what’s the dispersal pattern?” He set the web shooter on the table. 

* * *

Spiderman came by again to talk about his web shooters. And again. Except this time there was nothing to talk about with them, even less than his second visit. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “Your web shooters,” he repeated flatly. 

“Yeah!” 

Tony thought about teasing him-- he was adorable all flustered-- but decided that skipping that might be the best and easiest path. “You know Spiderman, you can drop by just to visit. You don’t need an excuse.” 

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yeah, well. I didn’t- know that.” 

“Then consider this your official invitation. You can drop by anytime, for any reason. And yes, being bored counts as a reason.” 

“I’m not bored,” he said, sitting on the couch next to Tony. “I just wanted to see you.” 

“Keep talking like that and a guy will get ideas.” When Spiderman was silent, Tony added, “You should tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable Spidey, it’s hard to tell when you don’t say anything.” 

“I’d think you like making me speechless,” he teased, suddenly flirty. 

Tony sighed, wishing he could lean his head back but knowing that the couch was too low for it. “Does the phrase ‘mixed signals’ mean anything to you?” 

“In my defense, it wouldn’t be mixed if you could see me. I was blushing! Smiling like a fool and trying to think of something smooth to say in response. Which you would’ve known if you weren’t blind.” 

“Are you… blaming me for not being able to see you?” Tony asked, more amused than anything else. 

“No!” Spiderman spluttered. “I just- it’s, ugh! You’re Tony fucking Stark, I’m allowed to be a mess around you. Do you know what you’ve done?” 

“Bedded just about anybody that was willing?” Tony offered. “Of course that was years ago, so maybe you’re not counting on it.” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he pouted, knowing that Tony was teasing him. 

“I’m just trying to figure out if you’re interested in me, and you’re not making it easy.” 

“I thought you liked a challenge?” Spiderman asked innocently-- honest to god _innocent_ , not teasing like before. 

“Not in my love life, and not when it could fuck things up in my superhero life.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

Tony waited, but he didn’t say anything more. “This is where you tell me whether or not my advances are welcome.” 

“I told you earlier I was blushing like a moron! What other reassurances do you need?” 

Tony waved his answer off. “Steve blushes all the time, it doesn’t mean anything.” 

“You mean when his crush of the month flirts with him and he’s trying not to say ‘I love you’ to their face before they’ve been on a single date?” 

Tony cocked his head and turned it towards Spiderman. “You trying to tell me something here?” 

“What? No! No- I was just, um, well who _doesn’t_ love you, honestly? Have they even met you? You’re a very lovable guy, and that’s not how I feel, it’s just a fact! So, shove it,” he said, giving Tony’s shoulder a push and scampering away while Tony laughed. 

“See you soon gorgeous!” 

* * *

Peter fell onto his couch, whimpering piteously to himself. 

“What’s wrong Petey-pie?” 

Peter jolted, having not known that Wade was home. Wade was in one of his frilly maid outfits in the kitchen, unloading the takeout but acting like he had cooked it-- not an unusual scene as it so happened. “He’s so pretty,” he whined. 

“And clearly you are very sad about it. Would you like for me to mess him up?” 

Peter glared at him even though he knew Wade was just joking. “Even if you wanted to, and even if _I_ wanted you to, Iron Man would kill you for it, along with half the superhero community. I just want to hug him and give him kisses and tell him he’s cute.” He hugged a pillow instead, and it was a poor substitute, he was sure. 

“Oh my dear sweet spiderling, that’s not _all_ you want to do to him,” Wade said, giving him an exaggerated wink and moving his hips suggestively. Peter threw the pillow at him, but he caught it and placed it on his chair, flouncing over to sit on it. “Come eat, a growing boy needs his strength.” 

“I’m not seventeen anymore,” Peter said, but joined him at the table. He’d been seventeen when he moved in with Wade-- Aunt May had died and Peter’s only living friend was the morally dubious Deadpool, who had taken him in without so much as a thought. Literally. He’d had a knife in his head at the time, he wasn’t thinking about much of anything at the time. Peter had been surprised he could even form words, but he’d been kinda desperate at the time, and besides, once the knife was out, Wade had been looking at him expectantly. 

Wade gasped. “Are you saying you don’t need food anymore? Peter what have those superheros done to you!” 

When dinner started to pass without Peter trading banter, Wade sighed. “Alright you can do it. Gush over Tony Stark’s perfect ass and eyes and smile and brain before you ignore my advice like the traitor you are.” 

“The last time you gave me advice, you told me to kidnap him and make him my love slave.” 

“And it’s not my fault you didn’t listen. Would you be in this position if you had listened to me? I think not! You would have made sweet, sweet love to him, and you would be happy right now.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, but took Wade up on his offer. “He’s so pretty,” he repeated. 

“And?” Wade prompted, because he was an excellent friend and Peter loved him. 

“And so smart. And so unbelievably out of my league.” 

“Aww don’t say that Petey, you’re a catch!” 

Peter stared at him flatly. “He can’t see. It doesn’t matter how attractive you think I am because he’ll never notice. And even if he could, he only knows me as Spiderman!” 

“Oh Petey, don’t feel too bad. This is what great-- well alright, mediocre-- fanfictions are made of, you’re just doing your part, it’s not your fault.” 

Peter ignored him because sometimes Wade just didn’t make sense and there was no point in trying to piece it all together. “And alright, even pretending that Tony could be interested in me as Spiderman, how would that even work?” 

“Well when two men love each other very--” 

Peter slapped a hand over Wade’s mouth before he could continue. He’d made the mistake of thinking he would stop on his own once, and never again. “I have a secret identity,” he said, pulling his hand away. 

“That he’s already told you is perfectly safe around him.” 

“No, not _that_.” Peter had hesitated that one time because it felt like something he _should_ do, not because he didn’t trust Tony to keep his secret. “I mean, I’m not going to tell him who I am, and we’d never be able to have a relationship like that.” 

“You want a relationship?” 

“I was just telling you--” 

“You were just telling me that you thought he was hotter than a witch on fire and that you wanted to tap that sweet ass--” 

“I did _not_ ,” Peter mumbled, but Wade continued without stopping. 

“-which does not equal a relationship, it equals one very nice night locked in his penthouse. I’ve heard he has a California King, you should confirm that for me so I can steal it.” 

“You’re not stealing his bed, and you’re also not helping me.” 

“I am so. Here is my advice: swing over, ask him out, and when he says yes, you can be one of those guys that puts out on the first date.” 

Peter blinked. “That was… almost mature.” 

“I know, it’s a disease. My healing factor should eradicate in the next,” he glanced at his watch-less wrist, “five point two seconds.” 

Peter snorted, shaking his head. “Thanks Wade.” 

* * *

Peter chickened out the first couple times he swung by. He’d meant to, he _really_ did, but then Tony was so sleepy from his pain meds that Peter didn’t want to disturb him. He said hello, said that what he wanted could wait till later, and then left. ...After looking at Tony for a little bit. Tony knew he was there the whole time! It was _not_ creepy. He just looked so cute with his hair tousled, and his glasses off that Peter wanted to stay for a bit. 

The second time he visited, Tony wasn’t there and he had the most awkward conversation of his life with Natasha Romanoff. Apparently she was well aware of his attraction to Tony, and she took great joy-- or what he _thought_ was joy-- in teasing him about it for the four minutes and twenty three seconds he was in the tower. (Yes, he timed it; yes, he was scared of her because of her reputation and not any way that she’d treated him; no, he was not going to feel bad about it.)

The third time, he actually came into contact with a fully awake, unharmed Tony Stark. Peter looked around suspiciously for figures in the shadows before asking if they could talk in private. The common floor wasn’t exactly where he wanted to get shot down. He shook off the doubt and tried to summon some courage, thinking of Wade’s ‘pep’ talk. 

Tony frowned. “Something wrong?” 

“No, just wanted to talk to you about something, that’s all. I swear it’s not bad! Or- well, you might think it’s bad-- it’s fine really,” Peter tried assuring him when Tony looked more worried than before. 

“Okay,” he said slowly. “Let’s go to my floor, then.” Once they were in the elevator, Tony asked, “I don’t suppose you want to give me a hint?” 

“It’s not bad,” Peter insisted. “I mean, it’s definitely not bad for me, and I _hope_ it won’t be bad for you. I mean, if my roommate’s to be believed, you might even be happy about it- but I think that’s a stretch, cause what are the chances honestly.” 

“You’re not inspiring a lot of confidence here.” 

Peter winced. “Right. Sorry.” 

The elevator dinged and they got off. Tony took approximately two steps forward before turning to him. “Private enough for you, Spiderman?” 

“Um yes. Okay, uh.” He tugged off his mask and was wringing it between his hands nervously. “Would you like a movie me?” 

“...What?” 

“Um.” Peter’s face flamed and he looked at the floor in embarrassment. Not only had he fucked up the sentence, he’d tried to ask Tony to go see a movie. A _movie_. Even if Tony could still see, there was no way he’d want to go to a run of the mill theater with Peter. Not to mention that Peter still had a stupid secret identity and dating Tony Stark would not keep him out of the public eye. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” he asked, words enunciated clearly. 

“What was the movie part?” 

Peter groaned, covering his face with his hands. “For the love of god, please forget I said that. Pretend I was suave and cool.” When Peter peeked at Tony, he was smiling widely. 

“Not sure I can do that, but I’d love to go on a date with you.” 

“Really?” 

“Did you think I’d say no?” 

“Kind of. You’re ridiculously out of my league.” 

Tony snorted. “You worry too much.” Tony tapped his fingers against his cane in thought. “I’m guessing you want to keep your identity secret?” 

Peter nodded, then paused and blushed again. “Yeah.” Was that going to be a deal breaker? He wouldn’t think so, not with Tony, but he wasn’t very good at this and was prone to worrying no matter the circumstances. 

He was worrying about nothing though, because Tony just nodded, like he expected that. “So that rules out public dates. Would you mind if we did them here? We can order takeout and watch bad sci-fi,” he offered, an enticing lilt to his voice. 

“That sounds great,” Peter said shyly. 

“When are you free?” 

“Oh, um, right now, but I was thinking tonight? Or maybe tomorrow night? Or whenever you’re free?” Peter winced. “Sorry it’s just- I know you’re busy. I’m off today, and I never work nights for my normal job, so that’s… where I’m at with this.” 

“I’m free right now, if you want.” 

“Yeah! Right now is,” he coughed, realizing how eager he was coming off and tried to put on a suave tone. “Right now’s cool.” 

Tony laughed. “Is that your pick-up voice?” 

“Ugh nevermind, let’s go watch Star Trek.” 

“No no no, I said _bad_ sci-fi, Spiderman. If you think Star Trek is bad, this relationship isn’t going to go anywhere. Do you mind descriptive audio?” 

“I’ve never listened to it,” he admitted, “but if you want to, we can.” 

* * *

They ate, watched/listened to an episode of Sliders, and Tony told him a fun story from the last dimension travelers he’d run into. The leftover food got put away, they cuddled together, and… well. Now they were making out on the couch, and Peter felt like he was going to come in his pants. 

“God I wish I could fuck you right now.” 

“What’s stopping you?” Spiderman asked. 

Tony chuckled, less humour and more longing. “These things take some prep, you know.” 

“Like I said,” he breathed against Tony’s neck, mouthing over it, “what’s stopping you?” 

Tony’s hips jerked up, pushing them out of the rhythm they’d made rutting against each other. “Jesus. Were you planning this?” 

“Not- not necessarily.” He pulled the collar of Tony’s shirt aside and started sucking a mark above his collarbone. 

Tony moaned and lifted one of his hands from Spiderman’s hip to the back of his neck. “That requires an explanation sweetheart.” 

He separated from Tony’s neck with a slight smack. “I was- uh, hopeful.” He bit lightly at the mark he’d made, doing it again when Tony arched up into him. 

The tips of Tony’s fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck as he did. “Hopeful?” he repeated. “And if I said no? What would you have done?” 

“Um.” He hid his face in Tony’s neck, not really wanting to admit it but knowing that he was going to say it, regardless. “Same thing I’ve been doing all week. Go home and fuck myself on a toy and pretend it’s you.” 

“ _Fuck_ .” Tony’s fingers weaved through his hair and pulled his head up, smashing their lips together desperately. “Christ you- you can’t just _say_ that to me, gorgeous.” 

“Thought you like it when I talk.” 

“I do.” He stroked his hands down Spiderman’s back to grip his ass firmly, reveling in the gasp it got him. He tilted his head just so and his mouth was against Spiderman’s ear. “But I also plan on fucking you so hard that you can’t think and when you _talk_ it makes me want to flip you over and take you right here,” he growled. 

Spiderman shivered. “Yeah. Yeah let’s- yeah.” He started pulling on the hem of Tony’s shirt like he planned on them getting down and dirty right there. 

“Maybe not on the couch though, gorgeous, you deserve better.” 

“Oh,” Spiderman said, sounding surprised. “Oh,” he said again, laughing this time, but not moving off of Tony’s lap even as his hands stopped trying to take off Tony’s shirt without separating from him. “Treating me like a high class fella, Mister Stark?” 

“Treating you like a fella I want to take my time with,” he corrected, kissing him quickly. _You could be a high class fella if you married me_ , he thought automatically, but didn’t say. Rhodey did always tell him that he went all in, and often too quickly. Tony didn’t necessarily disagree. He and Spiderman were literally on their first date right now; that was way too soon to talk about anything permanent. “C’mon, bed.” Tony led the way, one hand in Spiderman’s, the other along the wall so it was easier to find his doorknob. 

He kicked the door shut behind them, pushing his hands under Spiderman’s shirt as he moved in to kiss him. “Shit babe.” He traced the lines of his abs since they were rigid with the way Spiderman was tense, teasing the skin along the top of his pants with his thumbs. “Perks of being a superhero? This just isn’t fair.” 

“Like you’re one to talk,” he said, giving Tony’s bicep a pointed squeeze. He leaned back to strip his shirt off, immediately moving back in to press his body along Tony’s and wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him. 

Tony’s hands roved over his exposed skin, wishing he could taste every curve and plane. If things went well, someday he would. The thought sent a jolt of heat through him, and he arched into Spiderman’s body, wanting him closer. 


End file.
